Chase's best friend
Characters are Chase Marshall Zuma Rocky Rubble Skye Mr.Porter Rusty John Marvin WhiteGamerLegend3 Mailman Please do not edit without my permission!!!!!!!! It was a normal sunny day in Adventure bay Ryder was out front fixing his ATV when he has discovered that Chase has a surprise for WhiteGamerLegend3. Chapter 1 Chase: Good Morning how are you this morning Ryder: I'm doing fine Chase what about you? Chase: I'm doing Great I have a surprise for WhiteGamerLegend3I'm so excited to show him. WhiteGamerLegend3: Hey Chase and Ryder what are you guys up to? Ryder: Nothing much I was just going to go out to fix my ATV. Do you want to tag along? WhiteGamerLegend3: Absolutely. All we need is Rocky to help us with the repairs Rocky: Hey Ryder, hey Chase, hey WhiteGamerLegend3 what are you guys up to? WhiteGamerLegend3: Do you want to tag along with Ryder's ATV repairs? Rocky: I'd love to join as long it keeps you distracted from Chase ( Chuckles) WhiteGamerLegend3: What did you say about keeping along distance between Me and Chase???? Chase: ( Whispers) Rocky shut up you'll blow the secret!!!! Rocky: Sorry Chase! After the conversation was over Ryder Rocky and WhiteGamerLegend3 went out side where Rusty John and Marvin were talking among themselves about WhiteGamerLegend3's surprise. A little while later it's 2 p.m. Chase has ordered a package holding WhiteGamerLegend3's surprise gift inside, but out of nowhere Ryder order's a package as well containing a piece of equipment for his ATV. Chapter 2 SO MUCH CONFUSION!!!!! WhiteGamerLegend3: So Ryder when will that package he in? Ryder: Ummm it should be in about 14 minutes. WhiteGamerLegend3: Ok. According to the blueprints the piece that you order comes in 12 small pieces, 7 normal size pieces, and 2 large pieces that should make what you are looking for. Ryder's pup pad rings he picks it up and answers the Mailman's Emergency. This is the part where two emergencies happen, but after Chase is done with the first emergency he is then left alone at the lookout waiting for the Mailman's arrival. Chapter 3 Two Emergencies One move ( Don't Judge on my Chapter titles p!ease its kinda hard to come up with) Once the team has been uniformed and ready to go Chase says his usual line "ready for action Ryder sir" then Ryder gave it his commands and everyone was on a roll. Once they reached the terrible Traffic jam Chase got to work immeaditly to get the Mailman out of the traffic jam and on to a no traffic zone route. After that was settled Chase headed back to the lookout in order to catch Ryder's package and his own package while Ryder WhiteGamerLegend3 and the rest of the pups were at Porters helping out with the cooking and waiting tables. (Hint Chapter 5 is heartwarming dad and full of dog love please leave comments if Chapter 5 was good). WhiteGamerLegend3: Ryder do you think the rest of the pups can handle this large amounts of customers Ryder: If course they can we are the Paw patrol we never give until the at least try. Zuma, Marshall, Skye,and Marvin. You guys will wait tables the rest of you are in the kitchen helping with Mr. Porter and WhiteGamerLegend3 you our host the guy who shows the customers where they sit and telling them today's speciality. WhiteGamerLegend3: I'm on it. All: So are we! 20 minutes later the Mailman arrives at the lookout with 2 packages one contains Chase's surprise for WhiteGamerLegend3 Mailman: There ya go Chase Chase: Thank You mailman. Cuts back to Mr.Porter 's Cafe WhiteGamerLegend3: Jeez Louise I've never seen this many customers before this is going to be a nightmare. I wonder how Chase is doing right now I'm very curious Ryder: I'm pretty sure he's doing something creative After spending 45-57 minutes at Mr.Porter's feeding every single the team was worn out so once the finished gathering the dishes and putting them in the sink the team went home. Thankfully Chase has successfully hid his surprise gift for WhiteGamerLegend3 before coming upstairs. Once things have settled Chase walks up to WhiteGamerLegend3 with a wrapped surprised gift in his mouth waiting for WhiteGamerLegend3 to open it. Chapter 5 BEST FRIENDS FOREVER ( Man's Best friend Etta) WhiteGamerLegend3: Chase what is the object you are holding? Chase: Its for you! WhiteGamerLegend3: For me? Chase: Yes it's something to keep me and you to have memories when we don't see each other WhiteGamerLegend3: ( tears wrapping paper and gasps) Chase you.... you got this for mmmm m me (sniffs) Chase it's beautiful I love it that you made this for us for everyone to share. (Crying while hugging Chase). The object is a photo of WhiteGamerLegend3 and spy Chase side by side being spectacular at their job Chase: This picture is asking one question? WhiteGamerLegend3: and what's the question? Chase: Would you like to be my best friend for forever. WhiteGamerLegend3: Of course I would not reject a thing like that never for ever The End!!!!!!! Well guys I hope you enjoyed the story please leave a comment if you want me to do more stories similar or different from this.I'm down too mix it up.